


我常常因为不够变态而感到和你格格不入

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 皮克在球场上被一记球给击中了重点部位





	我常常因为不够变态而感到和你格格不入

其实拉莫斯和皮克的关系从来算不上多好。

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯是个omega，但他本人和温柔善解人意并没有半毛钱关系，甚至在球场上一直都以脾气火爆攻击性强而著称，严格意义上来说其实并不算好相处那一卦的。

杰拉德皮克就和他相反，这个身材高大的alpha心理年龄偏小，每天训练时嘻嘻哈哈地贪玩，经常被批评注意力不集中。还是出了名的大嘴巴，典型的没心没肺，采访时随着心情想到哪里说到哪里，也不顾前言后语的逻辑问题，事后需要辛劳的队友追着擦屁股，给国家队和俱乐部带来许多麻烦，把拉莫斯气得七窍生烟。

 

但作为alpha，皮克的信息素意外得一直很低调，他也算是对信息素比较不敏感的那种alpha，比起那些有着过于敏锐的嗅觉一闻到信息素就发狂的那种alpha，皮克在场上闻到没有贴抑制贴的omega的气味，第一反应是去和裁判举报对方故意影响己方alpha发挥（你们不能这样，拉莫斯听到皮克一边举手一边这么大声嚷道，只有alpha骚扰omega的份吗，omega不管住自己的信息素就不算骚扰alpha吗？这是性别歧视！——然而裁判没理他，顺手还赏了他一张黄牌。）

 

 

拉莫斯和皮克在2010年的时候还打过一架，被队友给拉着分开了。

皮克当时摸着疼痛的脸颊，忘了还手，一脸惊讶和不可置信，大概是在思索“你居然打我，我爸爸都没打过我”“我被一个omega给打了”“妈的手劲真大可真痛”以及突如起来泛起的委屈“能吵架就吵架呗，做什么突然开始这么凶地打人呢”。

但拉莫斯是个omega，皮克也不好意思和他还手，（不过说实话还手了皮克也不一定打得过）于是在国家队里他一直都气鼓鼓的，除了比赛之外也不和拉莫斯说话，吃饭时也要和对方隔了两个桌，以示自己无声的抗议。

对此拉莫斯连个眼神都不想给。在他看来，皮克那个幼稚的小学鸡性格，两个人处不来很正常，（话说有哪个心智正常的成年人会在教练念完训练分组名单之后，在人群中举手大叫“教练我才不要和拉莫斯一组”？）

那个时候他还和托雷斯吐槽过杰拉德这人应该去幼儿园交朋友。

 

 

拉莫斯那个时候是真没想到他后来会和皮克成为这种关系。

2014年的时候，皮克和拉莫斯终于干上了第一炮。

 

事后皮克想起那天，那大概是他们在国家队的一场巨大的胜利之后，他喝的实在是够多了，走在路上和塞斯克大唱布兰妮的新歌，还尝试破坏自动贩卖机，拿走里面可乐。

他醉着酒，执意想要拿出贩卖机玻璃里的那瓶可乐，嚷嚷着他不想要贩卖机底下滚出来的那些，只要玻璃窗里的那个。

最后塞斯克似乎在他耳边逼逼了一会儿，接着好像放弃了钻牛角尖的皮克，从过道外边消失了。

皮克留在原地，眯着重影的眼睛，还在努力地捶那可怜的自动贩卖机。

 

 

这个时候回旅馆的拉莫斯就那么在电梯边遇上了捣鼓贩卖机的杰拉德。

值得一提的是拉莫斯还扎着那一小揪头发，带着那个可笑的小红帽，皮克眯着眼睛盯了他一会儿，他醉得不清，看人稍微有些重影。

看见醉眼朦胧的皮克，拉莫斯先是愣了一下，随即嘴角勾起，似乎是想起了什么好点子一般，他心情很不错的样子，在一旁似笑非笑地观察了皮克一会儿。

皮克被看得浑身不对劲，他感受危险的气息，直觉塞尔吉奥此时闻起来不太对劲，但他还没搞清楚当时的状态

“你做什么？”皮克这么问道。

 

——我真傻，真的。

皮克以后每次想起来都觉得自己当年真得太天真纯洁了，居然没意识到那是塞尔吉奥发情的前兆，站在一边用挑货物的表情观察着自己。

 

 

 

然后他们就在酒店的厕所搞上了。

 

那个时候的皮克倒是思考过事情为什么会变成这个样子。

但他实在被快感给搞得神智不清了。

见鬼的，塞尔吉奥的口活怎么会这么好？如果口活有度量标准的话，杰拉德迷迷糊糊地坐在马桶盖上，他脑袋里像是塞了浆糊一片混乱，裤子也早就被褪下，他思索着今天过后一定要给塞尔吉奥颁个年度最佳金口活奖。

拉莫斯跪在地上，一边抚摸着他的卵蛋，一边吸他的屌，发出啧啧的水声。

皮克摸着拉莫斯的头发，享受着对方的口交，但他仅剩的神智还在努力抵抗，他迷茫极了，一头雾水地絮絮叨叨，“等一下，我没搞清楚，我们怎么突然这样了？”

然而他没等到拉莫斯的回答，对方只是发出了愉悦的笑声，并没有理会还在纠结的皮克。

那天皮克还短暂地昏过去了一会儿，等他醒过来，发现自己已经在躺酒店套房的床上，浑身以稳定频率震动着，而拉莫斯坐在他身上像发情的动物一样用下面操着自己的阴茎。

皮克愣了一会儿，躺了回去，他望着酒店天花板的花纹，陷入了沉思中。

 

 

他自认和拉莫斯关系从来称不上多佳，虽说近年来开始渐渐有所改善，皮克年纪大了，开始渐渐佛了，不再和拉莫斯置气了，拉莫斯对于皮克也慢慢地看开了，在媒体上他们也不再那么针锋相对，甚至每次采访时拉莫斯都颇有一种，皮克嘛，大家都知道的，他人不坏，就是幼稚了点的意味————所以抛弃那些成见，真正相处起来两个人居然倒算得上相处和谐。

此时此刻皮克心情却挺复杂的，不知道为何虽然此刻操人的是他，但他却有一种自己被拉莫斯日了的悲痛感。

那天他们搞完，皮克本来就宿醉，头疼欲裂，还被摁着来了好几发，整个人几乎要被榨干，快要虚脱了，拉莫斯倒是拍拍屁股，精神抖擞地离开，还顺便带走了他的内裤留作纪念，（杰拉德在后面追着喊说还我！我就剩这么一条了！），他哼着歌，心满意足地离开了房间，留下皮克像被污了清白的良家妇女可怜兮兮地躺在床上，在羞耻和悲伤中用沾染过精液的床单勉强地遮盖住自己一片狼藉的下体。

 

 

 

 

之后他俩就开始了漫长的炮友关系。

皮克刚开始心里特别纠结，但他之前确实不知道和omega上床能这么爽，被活异常好的拉莫斯给睡服了，但是和死敌球队的队长上床实在让他有点过不去心里那个坎，每每他下定决心，下次一定要管好自己的鸡巴，不能再简简单单地屈服于对方神乎其神的口技和拓约肌了。

可惜大多数时候，只要拉莫斯给他发消息，得知有炮可打的杰拉德，也只能激烈的心理斗争之后屈服于内心的的欲望，在天人交战中骑着小电动车前去操拉莫斯。

 

———其实用拉莫斯的话来说，他很早以前在更衣室里就肖像过很多次皮克的鸡巴了，那天晚上一看人醉得差不多了，试着搞一下居然上手了，毕竟有便宜不占是王八蛋。试过之后，拉莫斯也确实不介意和杰拉德多睡几次，毕竟不是每个alpha都有那样天赋异禀的鸡巴，就是单看在皮克胯下那几两肉的份上，他就完全可以选择不和皮克计较以前那些有的没的。

 

皮克也算得上是个令人很满意的炮友，在国家队他俩时不时能忙里偷闲得干上一炮，平时偶尔性致来了还能视频聊骚一发，撸完就双双翻脸不认人。隔天在发布会上还能神清气爽地隔着媒体互喷垃圾话，简直是开放式关系的典范了。

 

 

令拉莫斯记忆深刻的是国家队的一场友谊赛，那天皮克踢得不错，就是中途被不知道被对面哪个倒霉蛋一球爆射给击中了下体，顿时疼得捂着下体在地上打滚。

拉莫斯愣了一下，忙跑过去看，但他实在忍不住，笑得快昏厥过去，都想去替补席拿手机先拍个照了。

拉莫斯其实想问问皮克没事吧，毕竟皮克太监了对于自己来说也是一大损失，但他就是停不下来，凑过去看了几眼还是哈哈哈哈哈笑得语不成句。

到最后连队医都出动了，提着个医疗箱跑过来，给皮克脱下裤子检查了一会儿，随后象征性地往裤子里喷了点矿泉水算是聊以安慰。

皮克勉强地站了起来，之后下半场一蹦一跳地瘸着完成了比赛。

旁边拉莫斯忍笑得忍得肋骨都要崩断了，在回更衣室的过道上就扯着皮克裤子想看个究竟。

可皮克记仇得很，他那时悲愤交加，像个处女一样恼羞成怒，死都不让拉莫斯得逞，他紧紧地捂住下体去洗澡，严严实实地包着毛巾出来，换衣的速度比兔子都快，（拉莫斯表示害羞什么又不是没看过），发誓不给对方任何可趁之机。

 

拉莫斯挺失望的还。

 

拉莫斯当晚辗转反侧睡不着，还给皮克发短信聊骚，“Geri，想要一个火热的夜晚吗？”

皮克一本正经地回他，“不了，我要和伊科尔他们打牌。”

“你不会真的硬不起来了吧？”

“……我真要打牌了，再见。”

“没事，打出毛病了就要去治，Geri，我认识这方面的人，可以陪你去找医生。”

拉莫斯还想发接着点什么，发现对方拒收了自己的消息，笑得不行。

 

 

但他在晚上还是蹲守着，截住了打完牌打算趁没人注意溜回房的皮克，在皮克的“你再过来我就喊人了啊，如果你以为自己是队长就可以职场性骚扰了那你可就大错特错了啊”的背景音中拽开了皮克的手，扯下了对方的裤子。

皮克大腿处的皮肤很白，而且嫩得一按红一个坑，而那根沉甸甸的阴茎还是好端端地躺在皮克胯下的耻毛中，它比常人的物件大上了不止两个号，柱身微微上弯，整体的颜色偏浅，龟头附近的皮肤微微发红。

拉莫斯已经两个月没见着这根阴茎了，不由得十分想念，看到这里他的喉头都有些微微发紧。

就算在发情期，有生殖腔的帮助下，塞尔吉奥都只能很勉勉强强地吃下这完整的一根阴茎，每次想起来都让他又可惜又焦躁，（皮克对此倒是很淡定，一脸预料之中地表示塞尔吉奥再长高十厘米说不定可以每次都全进去，现在这身高吃不下太正常了）现在他的发情期刚好碰上了皮克在国家队的这段时间，不好好利用一下真是太可惜了。

“看起来没打坏啊，”他这么调侃着皮克，伸出手抚摸着阴茎下方的囊袋，另一手捏住了皮克阴茎的前端，他环住手指，试着上下套弄着杰拉德的阴茎。

皮克皱了皱鼻子，他闻出来拉莫斯要发情了，他本来不是很情愿的，早上被射了一脚，丢人现眼不说，回更衣室还被队友挨个嘲笑，估计动图还要被截出来在社交网络上流传，想想都心力交瘁得不行。

但面对现实，皮克用脚指头想都知道塞尔吉奥这次逮到他是不会轻易地放过他的——平时还好，在发情期拉莫斯简直是饥渴得要命，皮克没少被他搞到怀疑这下自己鸡巴算是废了，一次性使用过度，把下半辈子的份一起透支了。（皮克总这么劝他，“别舔了，歇一会儿吧——可怜可怜我吧，我以后还要用它尿尿呢——”）

 

今天拉莫斯明显性致很高，他一边调笑着，“你不会是真的被砸不举了吧，Geri，要不这次换我来干你怎么样？”说着，他一边张开嘴含住了皮克阴茎的头部，用舌头挑逗着发红的马眼，换来杰拉德一阵阵的抽气声。

皮克心里天人交战，他当婊子还想立牌坊，还准备说点什么以表自己是被迫的，无辜的，纯洁的，试图给这次性爱弄点儿挣扎的情趣，可惜他现在命根被紧紧地握在拉莫斯手里，形式不由人，他不敢轻举乱动，只能在一旁像得道高僧一样地絮絮叨叨求人向善。

最后拉莫斯不满地提出了今日底线要求，“今天就两次，”他一边这么说，一边嘬着皮克的龟头，“但是要操进生殖腔——你得干到我满意为止。”他眯着眼睛捏住了阴茎根部，带着点威胁的意味警告着，“不准敷衍。”

皮克被他的力度捏得倒抽一口气，只得点头做保证，塞尔吉奥这才拿下他的手。

皮克今天有点慢热，他们两个都推测是早上那一球的缘故，刚开始拉莫斯还开玩笑说要打电话给他找男科医生上门看阴茎不举，好在折腾半天，小杰拉德终于在对方冷嘲热讽下，颤颤巍巍地站了起来，体贴地免去了医生的额外操劳。

 

 

皮克握着自己勃发的阴茎——他没有戴避孕套，塞尔吉奥死都不肯让他戴套，说是没有内射，不够爽。

拉莫斯正面躺在床上，双腿分开，皮克双手托着拉莫斯的膝窝，在对方的穴口外磨蹭了几下，浅浅蹭着股沟，也不急着进去，拉莫斯的甬道饥渴地收缩着，尝试着吃下哪怕是一小截阴茎。

拉莫斯呻吟着夹紧他，主动地抬着屁股吃他的阴茎，穴口处研磨着的龟头敲打着他每根神经，体内愈发燥热的欲望无处排解让他难以忍受地扭动起来，皮克拍拍屁股让他不要那么饥渴，矜持一点，随即对准穴口慢慢挺了进去。

真看不出来拉莫斯的穴内已经湿得透了，皮克几乎没费什么劲润滑和扩张就能挺进去了。

酸涩而饱胀的感觉充斥着拉莫斯的意识，他仰着头，随着阴茎的一寸寸的挺入，像是触碰到通电了的电闸一般猛地弹动起来。

刚一插进去，湿热的甬道就喷了一小股淫水，拉莫斯发出了心满意足的长长的呻吟声，皮克只感觉龟头被浇得一阵温热，他头皮发麻，不由得快速地抽插了起来。

拉莫斯将环着皮克腰部的膝盖夹得更用力，他渴望对方能因此插到更深处，可是皮克立马大声抱怨起来，“轻点，好痛，我腰要断了。”

拉莫斯不情不愿地松开腿，他一手撸动着自己的阴茎，一手拧着自己的乳头，喘息着催促道，“你……你快一点。”

皮克揉着大概是青了一块的腰侧，随即扳起他的右腿，将拉莫斯右腿抗到自己的肩上，另一只手摁着对方的另外一大腿内侧——从根源上防止了塞尔吉奥乱夹腿给他脆弱的腰带来的伤害。

拉莫斯大声呻吟着，扭动着下半身，催促着想让杰拉德快点回来身体里——拉莫斯在床上几乎可以用寡廉鲜耻来形容，叫床声常常让皮克老脸发红，几乎听不太下去。

等皮克慢腾腾地整理完姿势，拉莫斯早已难耐极了，他伸手握着皮克的阴茎往自己的穴口里塞，感受着那根滚烫的阴茎再次插入自己体内，刚刚才被进入的甬道很容易就被完全剖开，让对方进出的动作畅通无阻。

皮克清楚拉莫斯的敏感点，特地找准方向斜斜地抽出又插入。

拉莫斯声音颤抖了起来，他的内壁收缩得更快了，在绵密地摩擦中，他小声尖叫着迎来了一小阵高潮，后穴喷出的淫水把他们身下的那一块床单打湿得差不多了。

在今晚的第一次高潮后，拉莫斯终于得了一小阵清明，他的不应期向来过得很快，在微微的不适感过后，没一会儿就又哼哼唧唧地和着皮克操他的节奏摆着腰。

但他还不满足，想要皮克进得更深，皮克今天还没进他的生殖腔，他挨着操，一边断断续续地喘息着提议用后入式。

皮克本来不太想换姿势，但在塞尔吉奥的强力抗议下，也只能狠狠地抽插了十来下，引来对方的一阵抱怨，才慢腾腾半停下，示意拉莫斯翻身。

拉莫斯不想他抽出去，就着阴茎在体内的姿势转了一圈，甬道里旋转摩擦的触感让他呜咽着蜷起脚趾，因为姿势的问题，他被进入得更深，体内深处那片生殖腔软肉构成的缝隙被龟头不轻不重地摩擦着，几乎是在那么一瞬间就让他痉挛着达到了高潮，他呻吟着，腿哆哆嗦嗦地想合拢，又颤颤巍巍地分得更开，渴望着更深一步地入侵。

“……全进来，”他几乎快忍不住了，声音都不自觉地带着些哽咽的味道，“进生殖腔……我想要……Geri……”

于是姿势换成了拉莫斯跪在床上，他的臀部几乎是温驯地高高抬起，下腹直立的阴茎被前液润湿，随着那根硕大阴茎的挺入一颠一颠地晃动。被操开了的小穴贪婪地吞吐着身后人的阴茎，他用手紧紧地扭着床头板，甬道顺从地吸着粗长的阴茎，深处的湿热内腔却愈发地不满足。

这个姿势能吞得更深，皮克几乎没费什么力就研磨到了拉莫斯甬道深处的那片软肉构成的缝隙，他好几次研磨着那片缝隙，感受着那个入口的热情吮吸，一时没有急着进去。

拉莫斯急了，他咬着牙，一边喘息一边小声咆哮着自己的不满，“……快点，别……别磨蹭！”

皮克不满地撇嘴，“这是你求人的态度吗？”他特地用龟头摩擦着生殖腔的肉缝，慢腾腾地蹭进一点又不完全进去给对方满足，他也不急，像是要故意气对方似的，不急着进去，反而腾出手抚摸着塞尔吉奥背后的纹身，还很有娱乐精神地忙里偷闲地认着背上纹身上的图案。

拉莫斯杀人的心都有了，他猛地往后抬起一只脚想踹皮克，可惜被眼疾手快的杰拉德给一把将脚踝抓握在手里了。

皮克惊魂未定地愣了一下，随即想起这是他第一次在和拉莫斯的肉体争斗中占上风，顿时喜不自胜，一脸农奴翻身把歌唱的模样，“你太弱了。”皮克刚刮了胡子，笑起来傻得要命，高兴得牙龈都露了出来，他不由得想起自己年轻时和强壮的大高个儿瑞典人在一起乱搞的时候，都时刻绷着神经，像打仗一样地防着那双有着可怕柔韧度的脚——皮克为此练出了哪怕屌嵌在别人身体里依旧保有的危险嗅觉，目前看来放在拉莫斯的身上都同样实用。

拉莫斯气得七窍生烟，要不是发情期没有力气，他非要打爆皮克的狗头。

不过拉莫斯也不是不了解皮克喜欢和人对着干的臭脾气，知道这次不服软是得不到痛快了，他深吸了一口气，“是啊，”他得空将额头垂下来的金棕色的头发给抚到耳后，“求你了，我想要，快操进生殖腔吧——”但他居然被自己的话给刺激得有些羞赧，抖了抖屁股，甬道哆哆嗦嗦地夹住了杰拉德的茎身，说到最后他脸快都要滴出血来，语气几乎是咬牙切齿了。

皮克露出了幼稚的胜利微笑，对于拉莫斯，他总是很愿意压人一头，他握着自己的阴茎根部，试图从穴口退出一些，这换来拉莫斯不满的叫声，他拍了拍身下那饱满圆润的屁股让拉莫斯放松一点，随即一手扶着拉莫斯的后腰，再次将阴茎缓缓推入，变换着角度试图撬开那属于生殖腔的缝隙。

那缝隙本来就因为发情期的原因就微微开着，他没试几下，饱满的龟头就这么斜斜地凿进了生殖腔。

拉莫斯几乎是直接呜咽出声，他爽得头皮发麻，高潮迭起，下体的阴茎蹭在床单上，喷出一点可怜的白浊，他知道自己后面又潮吹了，甬道里涌出了一大股液体，自己的内腔和龟头不紧不慢地摩擦着，酥麻的电流几乎充斥着他全部的意识，生殖腔内迭起的热度几乎烫得他要晕厥过去。

自从捅进了生殖腔，皮克也明显憋不太住了，他的喘息加重了许多，阴茎的动作开始没轻没重起来，属于alpha的意识开始占了上风，一向收敛的信息素开始爆炸似地散发出来，满溢着整个房间，在快感下，高大的加泰人几乎难以自已，整根捅进去的想法已经支配了他当下的全部意识。

拉莫斯的生殖腔几乎是贪婪地吃进了那小半根阴茎，它饥渴收缩着，几乎将整根阴茎都吞下了。

皮克难得地将整根阴茎都勉勉强强都插进去了，他换着角度用龟头缓缓地研磨着拉莫斯的生殖腔，沉甸甸的囊袋和耻毛拍打在塞尔吉奥的臀瓣上，发出色情而带着水渍的啪啪声，把拉莫斯的臀尖都打得发红，此情此景看得杰拉德自己都有些脸红。

哎，太淫乱了，太淫乱了，我明天起不了床了，皮克一边保持着力度抽插，听着拉莫斯叫床的声音，害羞起来。

拉莫斯伸出手，抚摸着二人之间的连接处，在意识到杰拉德几乎是一整根都进来了后，不由得露出了满意的笑容。他喘息着揉拧着自己的乳头，快感一阵阵传来，他本能地向后挺着腰，左右地晃动着屁股，试图让阴茎退出时拽出更多的穴肉，他时不时摇晃着屁股，猛烈地收缩着甬道，不规律地收缩让皮克粗重的喘息声停滞了好几次。

 

渐渐地，拉莫斯开始陷入了一阵阵的迷茫，他不知道皮克到底操了他多久，大概有半个小时？或许是更久？

羞耻的肉体拍打声音和身后那根不断挺进挺出的通红硕大阴茎叠加在一起构成了对拉莫斯感官直白的刺激，宛如电流一般地冲刷过他的神经，那根火热的阴茎重重戳刺着他的穴口，卵囊将臀尖打得通红，力气大到皮克的睾丸似乎都能塞进去，这一切的刺激都让拉莫斯昏昏沉沉的头脑更加兴奋起来。

随着那一下下不间断地抽插，拉莫斯开始不经意间地开始小幅度的痉挛，他身体开始时不时地打着颤，身体深处那一阵阵令人发狂的快感堆积着，如同潮水一样层层叠叠淹没了他的头顶，他的眼前开始模糊起来，自己的甬道开始猛烈地收缩，就连大腿也开始哆嗦起来，拉莫斯还未来得及合上嘴，那羞耻的呻吟声就泄露出来，声音尖得连他自己都觉得陌生。

皮克被他急剧的不规律收缩给夹得几个呼吸不稳，发出了几乎是难耐的喘息，他抓着拉莫斯腰腹两侧的髋骨重重把人按下去，紧接着随之而来的是一阵异常快速而力道狠戾的操弄。

拉莫斯的发丝已经全乱了，散在额头前，他眼神迷离，已经不知道自己嘴里在胡说些什么，脑子都被操到天上去了，他前方的阴茎不知什么时候又泄了，精液在身下的床单上逐渐冷却。

alpha的阴茎突突地弹跳着，随着最后一个深深的挺入，拉莫斯腰腹一僵，只感觉自己的生殖腔都仿佛要被那个饱满的龟头给顶穿了，他张开嘴，喉咙处发出了一声被呛住的声音，意识到身后alpha的结已经完全张开，死死把自己给锁在原地。

 有那么一瞬间拉莫斯觉得自己真的会被干死在床上。

皮克眯着眼睛，他的汗也出了不少，头发也半湿着，自己阴茎的根部和头部分别被omega体内的两个入口紧紧包裹着，omega的生殖腔和甬道都剧烈痉挛着，他眼前都爽得颇有些模糊。

皮克开始不由自主地亲吻着拉莫斯耳后的皮肤，几乎是条件反射性的，他尝试去舔舐着塞尔吉奥的腺体，着迷地嗅着身下omega的气味，他阴茎底部的结远没有消退的迹象，那个结牢牢地卡住了拉莫斯的甬道的入口，确认每一滴精液都不能逃出深处的生殖腔。

长时间的射精让拉莫斯都产生了一种自己小腹都鼓胀起来的错觉，他连颤抖的力气都没有，只能喘息着抓紧皮克从背后伸过来的手臂，连着指甲都扣入杰拉德的小臂，那几分钟他眼前似乎有无数的电流噼啪作响，顺着脊椎爬上脑髓。高潮来得汹涌且无法阻挡，他张着嘴喘息，细细的汗水濡湿了满脸。

皮克忍着没去咬拉莫斯的腺体，这对于刚发泄完的alpha来说实在是太不人道了，为此一度憋得眼睛通红，只能隔几秒就深呼吸一次来安抚着自己。

因为结还卡着，皮克只能长时间保持着射精的姿势，这让他背有点酸，他想换个轻松一点的姿势，于是伸手去捞拉莫斯，可他刚碰到对方的侧腰，对方就又发出了一声意料之外的惊喘，后穴又喷出最后一股液体，拉莫斯贴在小腹前的阴茎又那么突突地射了出来，染在了下腹的耻毛上。

 

刚开始这把皮克给吓了一跳，随即觉得好笑，心说这他妈也太敏感了吧，本想开几句玩笑，低头一看拉莫斯已经被操傻了，他爽得目光涣散，低着头，头发散乱，遮住了眼睛，嘴里低低嘟囔着一些不懂是人语还是鸟语之类的东西。

皮克听了半天啥都听不出来，他试着喊了对方几声，还伸出手在对方眼前晃了一晃，拉莫斯眼神涣散，对此毫无反应，于是皮克清楚两人在现在进行不了什么神志清楚的有意义交流，只得把调侃对方的心给暂时放下。

 

等到阴茎结完全消退下来，拉莫斯才总算清醒了一点，他算是从发情期中恢复自己的部分理智。

他浑身腰酸背痛，却心情愉快得很，颇有欲求不满大半年，今天终于一下被操老实了的愉悦之感。

他凑过身，心满意足咬着皮克的下唇，和对方交换着唾液，嘴里也不忘含含糊糊地提醒着皮克，“先睡一会儿吧，Geri，”他几乎是含情脉脉地抚摸着皮克从他体内滑出来的，那根湿哒哒黏糊糊的，退出来时还带出一波白浊液体的硕大阴茎，“记住你还欠我一次，待会儿醒来，我要绑着你的手骑你——”

皮克定定地看着他，有些事他很早就开始想说了，这时却有些欲言又止，拉莫斯挑眉看着他，倒想看看皮克能憋出什么话。

等了半响，皮克才缓缓开口，他神色复杂，蓝眼睛里颇有一种说不清道不明的意味。

 

“你知道吗？我常常因为自己不够变态而感觉和你格格不入——”

 

 

 

fin


End file.
